


Por centímetros

by Erzs



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate piensa sobre su vida hasta ese momento. De las decisiones que habían cambiado su vida, y que parecían tan insignificantes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por centímetros

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado prestados para esta rareza.

Su vida estaba marcada por pequeñas decisiones. Diferencias tan minúsculas, que no creyó pudieran afectarle tanto.

Si hubiera llegado a aquél parque unos minutos antes, posiblemente no se habría encontrado a aquél hombre que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Si su hermana hubiera decidido hacer su boda en la capilla a unos kilómetros de su casa en lugar de aquella Catedral, nunca hubiera conocido a aquél singular grupo que le había dado un lugar al que pertenecer.

Si hubiera actuado con más seguridad, Cassie no hubiera fallecido y Eli no los hubiera abandonado. Su pequeña familia hubiera permanecido entera.

Si la música hubiera estado unos decibelios más baja, tal vez hubiera oído la confesión de America el día su cumpleaños.

Si Clint hubiera tardado un solo día más en acudir a ella, admitiendo su error y ofreciéndole su ayuda, tal vez habría perdido a lo más cercano a un mentor, a un padre, que alguna vez había tenido.

Todas posibilidades. Cuestiones que ya no podía cambiar.

Pero todas acciones que la habían llevado a ser la persona que era ahora.

Hasta el techo de aquel edificio con vista al parque. Vigilante. Con su arco preparado.

Sin ser consciente de quien era él, de lo que le había hecho, Clint le había dado una pista sobre aquel pedazo de basura. Una de sus vecinas había sido una víctima y él le había pedido investigar. Ella supo en ese instante quien era el responsable.

Lo vio siguiendo a una chica, no tan diferente a ella hacía unos años. Levanto su arco, apuntado directo al corazón. Ese bastardo se merecía la muerte. Vio cómo se acercaba para tomar a la chica y soltó su flecha. Dando justo en su blanco.

Bajo rápidamente, corriendo a buscarlo. La chica había huido al oír el grito de dolor y ahora solo quedaba aquel hombre en el suelo, inmóvil.

Kate se acercó, viendo como él se colocaba boca arriba. La flecha se había incrustado cerca de su hombro, a escasos centímetros del corazón.

—Yo que tu no me movería mucho, la flecha podría llegar a algún punto importante. La policía llegará pronto. Solo quería asegurarme que recordaras mi rostro cuando te encierren.

El abrió sus ojos de par en par, pensando unos segundos y reconociéndola. —Tú… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no me acabaste?

Ella sonrió. Tomó la flecha y oyendo sus gritos de dolor, la quebró para que no pudiera arrancarla (no quería que se desangrara antes de que llegará la autoridad).

—Fácil. Si fuera a la cárcel no podría volver a ver a mis amigos. Y, por alguien como tú, no vale la pena. -Se alejó al oír el sonido de las sirenas.

Un gran peso desapareciendo de sus hombros.

Reemplazado con un mensaje entrante de America, que la invitaba a salir con ella.

A pesar de lo malo, estaba feliz por cómo había resultado su vida. Y es que, con amigos como ellos ¿Qué más podía desear?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Un pequeño Drabble de la mejor Hawkeye del mundo (Probablemente) Saludos~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
